


Gone

by Anonymous



Series: All my anon works put together [11]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lies, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tubbo goes to visit Tommy during exileBut Dream is there
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: All my anon works put together [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076048
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Tubbo felt his excitement rise within as he navigated the nether. He had finally found time to go see Tommy. No one had stopped him nor pulled him away today. It was perfect. He hadn't missed Christmas yet. 

Tubbo leapt over a broken part of the bridge and his steps felt light as he floated by a worn sign. He didn't bother to read it's crude words for he felt like if he wasn't there in another second then that would mean he had less time to spend with Tommy. His smile was great, it practically hurt. 

The familiar portal swirled in a small outcove that was carved around it. He sighed as he sat waiting for it to pull him back to the overworld. Oh, Tommy would be so upset with him but he could tell him that he just kept getting...sidetracked, god he had been such a bad friend. But now he could make up for it. He fisted his hand tightly as he felt his body start to transfer. He never liked the feeling of going through.

Taboo blinked a few times before stepping out of the portal . The moving between dimensions always seemed to mess with his eyes for some reason. He shook his head looking around for the blond boy. But… something was wrong. No. Everything was wrong. 

He swirled his eyes to his tent or at least where it should be. Then to the compass as it pointed towards it. Wilbur told him that it was under his tent. But yet… there just sat nothing. Tubbo ran up the path to see just a hole. It was gone. He clutched the compass tighter. 

“No...no no no no” Tubbo looked his eyes darting for something...anything. Logstedshire. He felt his feet run under him. He wasn't in control of his movements anymore. His body just reacted based on instinct now. And that was to find Tommy. Save Tommy. His heart began to pound. Let Tommy be safe. Let him be well.

Tubbo couldn't help the gasp that left his mouth. It was gone too. It was all gone. What happened? Why was Wil-Ghostburs town gone? Why was everything blown up? And where was Tommy? 

He felt his breath escape his lungs as his ears rang. Tubbo gripped at his head trying to stop the pain in his ears. His eyes met the ground as it got closer. He couldn't feel anything. No this couldn't be happening to him. He couldn't break down yet. He lifted his eyes to the sky. And there he saw it. A tower. Hidden in the sky by the clouds. He couldn't see the top. No Tommy surely… he... No. he was stronger than that.

“Tommy” the name ripped from his lips not that of a call but of a plea. Please. Not my Tommy. He held out the compass limply. His reflection shined back but that too disappeared. Drowned out by droplets that left his face falling from his reddening cheeks. Had he been too late? Why didn't he come to visit sooner.

A stick cracking made him jump out of his slight trance. He looked up to see that familiar jumper. It was...Dream? He looked to the older in confusion. As he followed his gaze up. “I tried to stop Tommy but he got his hands on my tnt” Tubbo sniffled as the mask continued to explain to him “and when i was about to get him he...he towered up” the hollow eyes locked with his. Tubbo couldn't help the shudder that left his body. Tommy he couldn't have…

“And well...he jumped” Tubbo cringed, closing his eyes as if it would make a difference. The tears fell harder slipping from his eyelids. Please. This has to be some sick joke. Why would he even do that. This can't be true. 

“I uh… I just decided to bury him here.” Dream’s voice sounded so practiced and robotic had he always sounded like this? Tubbo could only nod feeling his stomach churn. You said we would always be together Tommy. Why did you lie? Why did you do it?

Tubbo opened his eyes to see shoes standing in front of him. Weakly he looked up, his head felt so heavy. Everything felt too heavy. A hand placed itself firmly on his shoulder. Yet he felt nothing from it. There was no love. No compassion. This was just a damn fucking hand on his shoulder. It gave a weak squeeze. As if it was trying to mimic sincerity. Still he smiled at the mask. As if he had been comforted. He knew a simple hand wouldn't help. Nothing could. 

This was Tommy he had just lost, not some childhood dog. He felt anger rise. He wasn't some child. This was his best friend. He didn't even get a proper goodbye. “Why don't we go back and tell everyone?” Dream spoke once more. Tubbo felt even more pissed yet bit his tongue instead nodding again. I just lost my everything and all he can think about is telling everyone? What the fuck Dream.

“Why- when did he...?” the question died on his lips. He didn't want to make it real. As long as the words didn't leave his mouth then Tommy...he could still live on. He stood pulling away from Dreams pathetic attempt of compassion, if he could even call it that, to stand on his own shaky legs. He rather fall than rely on Dream at this point in time.

“He jumped a few hours ago...i had just finished burying him” Tubbo looked over Dream’s shoulder into the vast forest. Somewhere lied his best friend that he had failed. To save and protect. “Could i?” Tubbo asked, his voice feeling trapped. Not now please let me at least say goodbye. 

“I don't think that's a good idea” Dream shook his head as he pushed him closer to the portal. Tubbo felt his eyes widen yet he didn't yell like he wanted he didn't run into those bastard woods to find his friend. He could only do as he was told. Like always.

Tubbo felt like he was being escorted out. Almost like Dream had done to Tommy all those weeks back. What a turn of events. This wasn't supposed to happen. The swirl of purple came into view. He wanted to run into those woods so badly. One last goodbye. One last ‘i'm sorry’. One last anything. Yet he stilled as he walked into the portal. Feeling the unpleasant feeling as his body started the transition. 

Hollow eyes looked into his and then the familiar blur and heat hit his face. He had gone through.

Alone and sadly without Tommy. 

Forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i ever think i would come back to this. meh kinda lol it was just the spur of the moment type of thing

He wasn't sure when he fell asleep. He wasn't even sure how he managed to make it home. Blurs of walking past people flash by his eyes, their voices nothing but mumbles to his ears. He can still feel a hand gently placed on his shoulder guiding him home. He sighs rolling over in his unmade bed from the morning he had been so excited to see Tommy- Tubbo felt his throat tighten at the mere thought of his best friend.

The image was still fresh in his mind. He could almost see it happening right before him. Watching Tommy jump to his most definite and final death, his screams calling out to his friend to stop- god it was all too real, and then to be buried in an unmarked grave in the woods no one would ever bother to visit. That was a fate too cruel, unnecessary even. He had to talk to Dream about it, he had to get Tommy a proper place to be buried, maybe alongside Wilbur. Two brothers destined for greatness yet their lives cut short.

Tubbo could feel the sadness that threatened to spill from his eyelids. His eyes were far too sore for another round of tears to be shed and yet it was all he could do now. He had failed as a friend. What more could he do? Sitting up Tubbo faced the door with blurry eyes looking at the familiar makings of cuts and dents that littered it, whether from swordplay or plan roughhousing it would be a constant reminder that the friend he had made those marks with would never be able to look upon them with him ever again. 

The air was fresh as he stepped out from his home, the sky was bright just as it had been yesterday. It felt as if he was the only one in mourning as he passed by Fundy who waved with a smile, before continuing to work on whatever project he had decided to busy himself with today. Tubbo almost scoffed at the interaction, bitterness seemed to be the only emotion he was starting to feel now. Everything was dulling right before his eyes. And then there it was the sicking neon green hoodie that made his head hurt. Dream looked as if he was waiting for him. He locked eyes with the small hollowed out holes in the mask before walking towards him. His mind was already set. Bright Tommy home no matter what.

Dream spoke first “I'm glad you made it home safely.” His words were kind and gentle as if he was in mourning too “Unlike Tommy though- speaking of that Dream i think it-” Tubbo was cut off with a hand landing firmly against his shoulder, even with all the layers separating them there was an audible smack that came through the air. He flinched at the action, welding his lips shut, no matter how nice Dream still had the power to hurt he had to remember that. “Listen Tubbo.” there was this edge to his voice now- not hostile yet not friendly either the unsure mixture left a sour taste on his tongue.“I know. Tommy was your friend. But you didn't visit him everyday like I did or even at all matter of fact. You don't understand him like I do. Okay?” 

Tubbo could hear the grin that seemed to jump out from the mask. He could only nod at the words as he tried to look anywhere but at Dream in that moment. “The day before yesterday he made me promise not to ever try and take him back to L’manburg. Even… in his death” a violent chill ran up his spine at the last words seemed to seep out from the tallers lips. He felt his eyes go wide as he looked up at Dream. Tommy had planned his death? Why? And why did he not want to be taken back home? Nothing was making sense. 

He grabbed at his wrist scratching at the pale skin of his upper arms. He could feel Dreams eyes on his hands. “Well it just… I never even got to see where he was laid down to rest. I was hoping that-” for the second time he was interrupted by the hand he had long forgotten still sitting heavily on his shoulder. It's squeeze seemed almost as a warning for him not to push but how could he not. “Dream it's just-” Tubbo winced as Dream’s grip became vice like he felt his legs buckle out from under him as Dream pushed down forcefully.

Tubbo swallowed his tongue so as to not bite it from the pressure slowly taking ownership over the entirety of his body. Power to hurt. Power to hurt. Power to hurt. He repeated until Dream deemed it okay to stop his onslaught of crushing power. “Tubbo. Tommy hated you. Why would I let you see him?” Dream’s voice was nothing but condescending. Dream was right though he had exiled him. Why would Tommy ever want him to find out where he could finally rest in peace. God he was such an idiot. “Your right Dream. I mean surely he- i'm sorry Dream” he held his head low in apology.

A hand ruffled at his hair messing it up even more than the bedhead he had to have had just moments before. “Just don't let it happen again” Tubbo could hear the warning in his voice as he walked away. He absently touched his head to where his hair had just been messed with. 

Maybe Dream didn't want him to get hurt.

That had to be it.

Surely it had to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ever hear the song in our bedroom after the war? its the song that seemed to inspire me the most for some reason lol. 
> 
> for today the lyrics were actually the first ones like 'if there's no one there then there's no one there' and just the image of Tubbo waking up and Tommy not being there it just hurt to much and bam out comes this.
> 
> Well enjoy the green blob man lying to a childs face like hes born to do it ily all <3


End file.
